Secrets
by finchelfan5
Summary: Everybody has a secret. But when people find out what it is is what causes all of the pain. 11 of the characters from Glee are hiding something. They struggle a lot before they are able to tell their secrets. Note: None of the characters are in glee club except for Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes. Their director is still Sandy and not Will. None of them know each other very well. ENJOY!


Noah Puckerman threw another slushy in the face of a nerd. People slapped him on the back and cheered him on but by now he just felt guilty. He can't just do that to people! He couldn't help but wish he wasn't a mean jock sometimes. He wished he could be like Finn Hudson. But that's not who Puck is. He's the bad guy of the high school movie that ends up getting completely embarrassed at the end. "Hey bro." Finn walked up next to him and slapped his back. "You know you don't have to do that. I found a few girls from glee club that you slushied crying in the girl's locker room."

"Why the hell were you in the girl's locker room?" Puck laughed at his friend.

"Coach wanted me to give something to the girls volley ball coach. But seriously, dude, you're actually hurting people. I saw Rachel Berry crying by her locker after second period."

"But I bet you were too shy to actually ask her what was wrong!" Puck chuckled as he playfully punched Finn. "Dude, Rachel Berry is a huge dork. Stay away from the lower levels of the social pyramid. I saw a bunch of cheerios whispering about how cute you were in third period when you gave your speech thing."

"Whatever. My point is you need to stop hurting people like that. I know how it feels to have cold juice down my shirt and it is not cool." Finn smirked and walked away. "And the reason why I'm not going for any of those cheerleaders is because I don't want your sloppy seconds!"

"Santana, your lips are so soft," Hayley Richards mumbled from underneath the skinny Latino.

"You smell like raspberries," Santana Lopez whispered back. Hayley kissed Santana's lips again but then flipped her off of her. Santana was lying on her back within seconds. "When are you gonna come out?"

"At school? I don't know." Santana responded.

"I already told you that I can't be in a secret relationship like this again. It's like coming out all over again. I think you should leave." Hayley suggested.

"I already told you I'm not ready yet!" Santana stood up and fixed her shirt.

"Call me once you've come out and I'll be here." Hayley said, practically shoving Santana out the door.

"Whatever." Santana mumbled. She walked to her and got in. That's when the tears started. How could Hayley just kick her out like that?! And they were both having such a good time! She turned on the radio and was met with some sappy breakup song that made her burst into tears. She wanted to tell her friends she was gay so badly but she couldn't. They wouldn't accept her. They didn't accept Kurt right away. Sadly, Santana drove down the street and back to her house.

Finn Hudson walked down the hall and into his Spanish class. In the middle of the first row, sat Rachel Berry, one of the biggest geeks in school. She had silky brown hair (well at least Finn thought it looked silky but he had never touched it), beautiful brown eyes (Finn never got close enough to actually see them), soft lips (Finn wanted to kiss them so badly), and she was always so perky. Rachel was nice to everybody, even Noah Puckerman who threw cold liquid at her. Finn couldn't help but stare as Rachel stood facing Tina Cohen-Chang. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to kiss her. And that perfect butt…he wanted to touch that, too. He really liked Rachel. She didn't have a boyfriend, at least as far as Finn knew. He never really had a chance to talk to Rachel alone. She was always with a few of her friends or studying or standing in the halls. He couldn't even ask her out because he was too scared she would turn him down. That and his friends would kill him. But Rachel Berry was perfect. Finn knew he was the only one who could see it, but at least somebody could. "Hello? Finn? Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

"What?" He realized he had been staring at Rachel's breasts the entire time she had been asking to borrow a pencil.

"Do you have an extra pencil I can borrow?"

"Um…yeah…sure…here…" He said, handing her a sharp #2 pencil that was sitting on his desk.

"Thanks!" She smiled and walked away. Finn heard one of her friends whisper something like 'did you see him staring at you? He's such a pig.' They all agreed and just as class was about to start, Rachel turned around and smiled at Finn. "Just so you know, I don't think you're a pig," She whispered, with the smile still on her face.

Finn tried but couldn't think of anything to say back. He struggled for a minute or so but then thanked her. He was absolutely in love with Rachel Berry. She was just so sexy…

Rachel Berry smiled as she walked down the halls of WMHS. Her head was held high, as usual. Her posture was amazing. She looked like she owned the world. Inside, her heart was beating faster than a running leopard. Nobody knew why. Besides her. All her life she had been made fun of and she put up with it. But her past is scarier than any of those lame jocks like Noah Puckerman. She's sadder inside than those bitchy cheerleaders like Santana Lopez. Rachel reached her house a few minutes after 2:00. She walked inside and found her cat sitting on the couch. It was an old cat. Her name was Silver. That cat made Rachel so sad to even think about. Her step-dad, LeRoy, hurt Silver all of the time. Once, Rachel found Silver chained to the fence outside, being attacked by LeRoy's dog, Hunter. When Rachel was only eight years old, her real father died. Her mother, Shelby, remarried a man named Hiram. A few years later, Shelby died from food poisoning. Nobody ever found out that Hiram was the one who poisoned Shelby. When Rachel was 14, Hiram found a partner named LeRoy. He was obviously gay. Both of them were. So together, they began raising Rachel. Her life was like Cinderella. Hiram and LeRoy hurt her sometimes and said mean things to her like 'you don't belong on this earth! All you ever do is cause pain to the people around you!' Rachel would lock herself in her bedroom and cry with her mother's cat. She had never told anyone about her past and she knew she never would. It was a secret she wanted to tell but couldn't.

Quinn Fabray's hand was shaking as she glanced down at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. "Oh my God…" She mumbled. Was she seriously pregnant? Ever since that day Noah Puckerman convinced her to 'do it' with him she had felt weird. She couldn't focus on anything anymore. _That Puck is such a dirty liar!_ She thought. _I hate his guts! _Quinn's hand moves to the garbage can and throws away the test. Slowly, she takes out one more and tries it again, making sure she followed the directions. "No no no no no!" She whispered. Tears began to stream down on her face. She felt nauseous. Her head was going crazy. "No…I'm 16…I can't be pregnant!" She whispered. Her cheerleading uniform began to feel heavy so she slipped it off. Staring at herself in the mirror, she turned to her side and imagined having a baby bump. She would get kicked off of the cheerios, her friends would make fun of her, and Finn Hudson would break up with her. And what about the girls from celibacy club? What would they think?! She would be called a slut…a mother. Quinn Fabray would be called a mother. She thought of having a little baby in her arms calling her mother as she walked down the halls of WMHS. She was dead. Her rep was destroyed. Her life was over.

Mercedes Jones tried to keep her eyes open as she walked down the hall. A few people waved but she didn't have enough energy to wave back. The night before she stayed up all night waiting for her father to get off of the phone and talk to her. All she wanted was to tell him what she got on her OAT (Ohio Achievement Test). He was too bust talking to his girlfriend for Mercedes to even tell him she was going to bed. How come her dad doesn't care about her? Why doesn't she have a mother anymore? Oh right…her mother is dead. She has a few friends, Tina Cohen-Chang and Rachel Berry, but they don't understand what she's going through. Mercedes has never told anybody about her father neglecting her. She tended to keep quiet about stuff like that. She didn't know what to say. Neglect was a serious problem in the state of Ohio. She googled it and: **In 2010, Ohio had****139,079 ****t****otal referrals for child abuse and neglect. Of those, 71,811 reports were referred for investigation. **That meant there were most likely other kids in her school that she knew that were being neglected or abused as well. It could be her friends. No. Tina's parents are so nice! Maybe Rachel. Her dads seem pretty nice, though, too. Mercedes wanted to tell her friends butt was too embarrassed. She didn't know what to do about it anymore.

Will Schuester stepped into his apartment and found his wife asleep on the couch. He was exhausted and all he wanted was for Terri to understand that he worked for eight hours everyday teaching kids and then grading tests and homework. He wondered if the kids he taught had as many life problems as he did. No. Perfect Rachel Berry had nothing wrong with her! And Snotty Quinn Fabray was perfectly normal as well! His co-workers were all snobs. Sue Sylvester was just a mean old witch! Emma Pillsbury was a loner and a creep! But were all of them really hiding? Everyone has a secret…his is an unhappy marriage. Maybe Sue is really a man! Will laughed at that thought. "So immature." He mumbled. A man? Yeah right.

Brittany Pierce walked down the hall right after the school busses had all left. She was on her way to the Lima Inn, ready to start packing up her stuff again. "Hey Brittany! How was your day?" Brittany's mother asked.

"Fine. I got a good grade on my math test and my essay for English. I don't know. I think I'm gonna go over to Santana's house to study tomorrow for our history test. Is that okay?" Brittany smiled as she hugged her mother. She felt so hungry…she could eat a horse. A living horse. She was tired of moving from hotel to hotel to their car. At least it was just her and her mom. They were so poor that they couldn't afford a normal sit down meal. Cereal was great for lunch…and breakfast…and dinner. Luckily, Brittany had dates often so she got to eat for free. That's what scared all of the boys off. She ate a _ton._

"That's alright, sweetie. Just be here by eight. We check out at nine so we'll need to sleep in the car tomorrow night."

Emma Pillsbury stood in the parking lot, wiping the car door clean with a wet wipe. She cried to herself. She felt so alone. Nobody loved her. She was going to die alone! Life sucks. She never had a date. She liked to sing sad songs in her car like 'All By Myself' by Celine Dion. Sometimes she would just sit there and cry. Her cries didn't help, though. She was 29 and never had a serious boyfriend. Ever since she was 16 and Mickey Springs broke up with her when the whole school hated her for calling them all Lima losers and telling them she was the only one who would get out of Ohio and make something of herself.

Tom pushed Artie Abram's wheelchair over. "You're a good for nothing son of a bitch!" He yelled as he kicked the side of Artie's leg. Artie lied there for an hour after his dad left. He cried and cried until he had no more tears left. When you don't have legs that work, it's hard to get back up when somebody pushes you to the ground. His dad was always this way…always hurting him and calling him names. Good for nothing? Artie was good for something. He was good for crying and being hurt by everyone around him, apparently. He didn't know what to do about abuse. He didn't know who to tell or if he should tell. _Maybe I should tell Miss Pillsbury. She IS the guidance counselor. She could tell me what to do. _Artie thought.

Tina Cohen-Chang walked into the biggest mansion in all of Lima, Ohio. It was huge! And it was also hers. She didn't ever have friends over because she was embarrassed to be so rich. She wasn't a spoiled rich girl. Well, actually she was. But she didn't rub it anyone's face. She tried not to be too obvious about her wealth by wearing normal clothes and acting as if money was a problem for her family.

Everybody has a **SECRET**. But when people find out what it is, is what causes all of the pain.


End file.
